


A Journey

by Strigentine



Category: Flappy Bird (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strigentine/pseuds/Strigentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flap, my friends. And may you find yourselves in fantastical places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey

My large lips cut through the morning sky. They kiss the air that I flutter through constantly. Much like the humble bumble bee my wings are scientifically too small to support my hefty body through the sky. Yet somehow I manage to achieve the impossible. It feels as though there is an outer influence, the intervention of something greater cheering me on. Constantly tapping and tapping their will to keep me afloat in the outskirts of the city. I soar through the air, albeit clumsily. But I can fly. And that is why I do. I can fly and feel free from the ground. I do not know the limitations of others thanks to the divine interventions gracing me. I fly through the air and so I become it. I am air here. As lofty and flowing as the gaseous sky.  
I weave between these perilous pipes set before me. There is no avoiding them here. They are everywhere. Like an infestation. They jut and shove in a labyrinthine hodgepodge. Nobody knows where these pipes came from. They simply appeared. And they have caused the downfall of many loved ones for all of us. It is advised that we avoid them at all costs. But how can I not explore them? Not knowing what might be beyond just the next pipe? Their verdant glare is no match for my large eyes. They are keen and knowing. These pipes could not possibly prove tribulation to me, to one who is air.  
I believe that if we navigate these pipes thoroughly enough, if we persevere through the tiresome journey, if we only will ourselves on guided by the will of those greater deities, then I know we can reach the epicenter of this cylindrical hell. We can learn the origin of these monstrosities. Maybe we can even regain our peace and destroy them. It only requires hope, that power will be the breeze beneath our flappers. Hope will carry us on. Hope will lead us to our salvation. Hope. Perseverance. Determination. Flapping. I honestly believe that if we all were so courageous to brave this tubular networking of intricate obtrusion and protrusions that we would not know their tyranny any longer. But everyone else, the other birds all find me foolish and would rather live in fear. But that is not a life I will flap for. I will not know imprisonment, to be caged by these rods. I will be free. As free as the wind that I have become out here.  
I was foolish. In my distraction of hope I have lost my balance. Have even the outer gods forsaken me? Or have they in their all-knowing wisdom fumbled? Perhaps even fate happens upon them. Perhaps this was always meant to happen. But within a very short time I smack into one of these abominations. It is very hot. And that heat is very cold. It seems sentient, conscious of its harm. It mocks me. But I have little time to think of this as my limp body tumbles to the ground. My hope is fading. I may never know the secret behind this plague. Forgive me.


End file.
